That Night in Altimira
by draconichero21
Summary: An EmilXMarta LEMON one-shot. Takes place during the scene where Marta and Emil meet on the bridge in Altimira at night. Have you ever wondered if something MORE happened that evening? I have and so I wrote this fic. Story continued by fan request
1. That Night in Altimira

___**(A/N: As with MicaiahXSothe for Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, I also noticed that there are no EmilXMarta lemons, so as a dedicated fan I figured it would be up to me to write one. I'll say it again. THIS IS A LEMON do not read if you're underage. The scene starts during the time when Marta and Emil meet on the bridge in Altimira at night. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you probably haven't made it to that part of the game in which case you also shouldn't read this one-shot because it will contain spoilers. However, if you have beaten the game and are old enough to handle Lemons feel free to read on ahead).**_

___Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia the sequel or its characters. I am just a fan and purchaser of the game. Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World copyright Namco._

___**Emil's pov**__  
_I walked down the street of Altimira onto the bridge across from the casino. Marta was there staring across the ocean.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized.

"Don't worry about, thanks for coming." she smiled.

"How's your father doing?" I asked.

"Much better thank you. He's stable now, they're going to transfer him to Meltokio's prison soon." she said.

"Oh I see," I said.

"When this battle is all over I'll need to head on over there as well as a member of the vanguard and receive my punishment." she said.

"You too?" I gasped.

"Of course, first I think I'll need to disband the vanguard in daddy's place and then I'll serve my sentence. And after that..." she began to trail off.

"After that?" I inquired further.

"After that, I'll find a different way from the vanguard to bring peace to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Colette and the others will help out to."

"That's great Marta I'm sure you can do it Marta" I encouraged her. "I just wished there was some way for me to help out too."

"So I guess since you're the guardian of the ginnungigap, you would have to stay there and protect the door." she said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So I guess we'll never see each other again after this is over," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Marta started to get flustered, "Tell me something, how can you just stand there and act so calm?" My eyes widened, her voice saddened, "I guess I really don't mean anything to you, even after all the time we spent together."

"No Marta I didn't mean it like--" I tried to explain myself to her, but she had already thrust herself against me.

"Emil," she sobbed, "I-I want to stay with you."

"Marta," I said returning her embrace, trying to comfort her.

"I don't care if you're a summon spirit. I know who really are, you've always tried your best and that's the Emil that I love."

"Oh Marta, I-I don't know what to say," I blushed, "Marta, you've always been there for me, and I...Marta I lo..." I tried to tell Marta I loved her, but she had already pressed her lips against mine making it impossible for me to speak. Her lips were suckling on mine. I opened my lips to taste them. Marta's mouth tasted so sweet, her tongue invaded my own mouth. It was a simple kiss, but it lasted a long time.

After we broke away we talked for a bit longer and then we returned to the inn. Marta and I had taken rooms adjacent to each other so she was following behind me. As I opened the door to my room she zoomed in front of me and lay down on _my _bed. "Marta what are doing?" I flushed.

"I wanted to spend a little more time with you." she told me.

"What?" I said embarassed, not knowing what she meant by that. Cautiously I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Marta sat up.

"Emil don't you know what two people who are in love do to each other at night?" she asked.

"N-not r-really," I stuttered.

"Then let me show you," she said. She started unbuttoning my collar.

"Marta!" I said a little shocked at her sudden action trying to recover myself.

"You're embarrassed aren't you!" she giggled.

"O-of course I am, how can you be so confident in all this?" I flushed.

"Because I've always loved you," Marta leaned in closer and kissed me again. I relaxed a bit and let Marta resume what she had started. I felt a nice cool breeze blow across my back from the wind. To be honest I felt a little less wound up this way. "There doesn't that feel better," Marta leaned herself against my arm stroking her gloved hand up and down it.

"It actually does," I confessed.

"See nothing to worry about," she smiled. _I guess it's alright, after all I can trust the girl I love,_ I thought to myself. The next thing Marta and I did was disarm ourselves, followed by removing our foot wear. I was actually feeling quite comfortable to be honest. Marta removed her gloves and then removed her outer layer of clothing and let her skirt fall like a dress, covering her legs. If this was what the feeling of arousal was then I was feeling it. Marta snuggled her way back into my embrace. She ran a finger up and down and across my chest.

"I had no idea you were in such good shape," she said happily, "You must get that from Ratatosk." I placed my hand on Marta's she had such soft skin. I stroked my hand down her arm, and a pink color could be seen in Marta's face.

"You're so gentle," she moaned softly. Using her hand that wasn't on my chest she grabbed my hand that wasn't on her arm and moved it east across her body to her...chest? Oh god. Marta removed her hand and my hand was on her, gulp, breast. Marta looked at me with those innocent eyes of hers. Slowly, not knowing how she'd react, I caressed her breast. Marta let out a few pleasurable gasps. "Emil that feels really good," she squeaked.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded so I continued. Eventually she stood up, I hoped that meant me were done, but then Marta reached behind her neck and I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled downward. In the next instant her dress was around her ankles. Her bra and her panties were all she had on. I was redder than I had ever been. Marta returned to my embrace. I was beyond a loss for words long ago and had now pretty much lost the will to move. Marta was smiling ever so sweetly, a soft blush across her cheeks, but my face was completely red. My hands, almost instinctively wrapped themselves around Marta.

"Emil, aren't you gonna you know?" Marta asked. I didn't know, I was completely lost. I'd just as soon end this as quickly as I could. I was frightened as to what she'd do next. Marta laughed seductively and placed my hand on the hook to her bra. _What, no...she wasn't suggesting that we...WHAT? _"Emil I want to offer everything I have to you." She whispered. She looked up at my face and took off her bra. Tenebrae was wrong she wasn't an ironing board.

"M-marta is this your first time?"

"Yes it is," she said as she undid my scarf and proceeded to remove my pants.

"But then why are you so confident?"

"Because, I know this right, I've always loved you Emil and I always wanted to reach this moment with you." _Wha? _Marta stood up and then removed the last of her clothing, her panties. She was completely exposed to me. My hormones started to react, I hoped she didn't notice, but she did. She removed my boxers and let my erection come into full view. "You're so big," she said stroking it.

"Marta waiiiaaaaah!" she took me into her mouth making small noises as she moved her head back and forth across me.

"You taste good," she said with a playful smile and resumed her sucking.

"Ah...Marta...ku..." her sucking got faster, I gasped from the pleasure. I almost started to think I might be dreaming, Marta would never do this to me in reality. Would she? The pressure started to build.

"Marta," I whined quickly

"Do it, I want to taste what you've got in you," she continued to suck and I erupted into her mouth and she swallowed all of it and licked her lips. I just stood there panting in a panic. Marta shoved me down onto the bed.

"Marta what are you...aaah!" I looked to see that Marta was sliding her entrance over my erection. My face could not be burning any hotter. "Marta, wait what about..."

"I told you already, I've always loved you, I've wanted to reach this moment with you for a long time." She stroked herself up my organ. It sent shivers down my spine. "I'm going to put you inside me, okay Emil?" I nodded, it was the only thing I could do. I watched as Marta slowly put my member inside her until I was all the way in her. She was bleeding a little, but that was just because she had just lost her virginity. Then pushed her hands onto my chest and began riding me all the while making erotic noises. It felt really good.

"Oh god Emil you feel so good inside me," Marta moaned. She leaned forward and connected our lips still moving up and down me. "Am I not pleasing you enough Emil, I can go a little faster if you want," she breathed into my ear. She giggled, "You just got harder, am I turning you on, hmmm..." That wasn't even a question. Marta leaned back again and began to quicken her actions. I could feel the pressure building again

"M-marta...I-I'm going to..."

"S-so a-am I..."

"S-shouldn't I..."

"No please give me everything I want to feel all you have to offer inside me..."

"But you might..."

"I don't care..."

"MARTA!"

"EMIL!" I released my load into Marta's cavern, there was so much, her cum mingled with mine as we both began to pant heavily. Marta lay down on top of me. "Didn't that feel good?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but are you sure about..." Marta gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm positive," _If you say so._

**(A/N: Something tells me Marta was not on the pill nor is she taking a morning after pill either. I guess it doesn't matter either way since this is a one-shot unless you people want me to continue. Anyway I hoped you liked this because this was for all of you fans out there that adore this pairing, like me).**


	2. Marta's Condition

**(A/N: Due to fan request I have decided to continue this story a bit further. I hope you enjoy it).**

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all its characters copyright NAMCO

**3****rd**** person pov**

**Luin (After the final boss battle, but before the epilogue for the True Ending**

Marta coughed as she sat at the table in a hotel room in Luin. Raine brought her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Marta said as she drank all of it.

"So how long have you been feeling this discomfort?"

"About two weeks," Marta groaned, "Any idea what's wrong with me?"

"I have some theories, but in order to deduct exactly which one is correct I'm going to need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay,"

"Have you thrown up at all since this started?"

"Once,"

"Any chest pain?"

"A little," Raine nodded her head. Marta then quickly added, "but just when I wake up."

"Okay then, let me just check your temperature," Raine placed a hand on Marta's forehead, "You seem fine."

"Does this bring you to any conclusions?"

"Two, but one of them shouldn't be something a seventeen-year-old girl should be going through."

"Mind telling me what both of them are anyway?"

"Well you could have Post-adventure syndrome as Regal coined the term."

"What's that?"

"Genis had it to after the journey of regeneration, basically while we were all on this adventure our brains ignored all our bodies other cries for attention so while you may have had this for a while, your body is only starting to react to the pain now."

"I see and the other one…"

**Outside**

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Lloyd asked his friends who were with him namely Sheena and Zelos.

"She's probably suffering from Post-adventure syndrome just like Genis and I did." Sheena said scratching her head.

"I don't know," Zelos chimed, "Haven't you guys notice that Little Lady Marta's been put on a little bit of weight lately?"

"What are you getting at Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena whacked Zelos over the head, "You idiot Marta's only Seventeen, like hell the cause of her symptoms is _that_."

Raine walked outside.

"How is she professor?" Lloyd asked.

"She's sleeping now I gave her some stomach medicine so she should be fine for a little while, but I don't think that's going to help all that well, you remember how long it took Genis to recover."

"See it is Post-adventure Syndrome Zelos," Sheena scowled.

"Hey it's entirely possible you saw how much she was clinging to Emil over the course of time."

"To be honest I can't entirely disagree with that theory Zelos, my only problem is that I would hope that Marta, or even Emil would've been a little bit more responsible than that." Raine stated.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Lloyd asked feeling left out of the conversation.

**Two weeks later…**

**Palmacosta**

Marta looked out over the bridge at the shore watching the waves crashing and the seagulls fly

"Emil I hope you're watching. I'm going to convince the Tethe'allans to accept the people of Sylvarant without resorting to any of daddy's harsh methods. I will bring peace to the world that you are guarding for us. I think that will also be fitting in helping to pay for my crimes. It's the least I can do." As she turned away from the balcony, Marta looked off to her right to see an ever familiar blonde. He smiled and scratched his head and looked at her with kind, green eyes. "It can't be," Marta gasped. Her eyes started to tear up as she ran forward towards the person she loved, "Emil!" She threw herself into his arms and he closed his arms around her holding her close to him.

"I missed you, Marta." Emil said holding the girl he loved close to him.

"I missed you too Emil." Marta sobbed.

"Don't cry, everything's going to be all right. I'm here now, so don't worry." Marta sniffed and looked at the face of the person she loved. Emil lifted his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. Marta then leaned forward so that her lips were right up against his ear.

"Emil there's something I have to tell you." Marta whispered.

"What is it?" Emil asked.

"Remember that night we spent together in Altimira?" she asked, still in a whisper.

"Yeah," Emil blushed, "What about it?"

"Well," Marta whispered smiling and then said into Emil's ear, "I'm Pregnant."

**(A/N: Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Teen Pregnancy is on the rise. Nice job Emil. Marta you irresponsible love struck dimwit. I'd write more, but I have a class in like ten minutes so I'm gonna have to stop here. Hope you like this. Let me know your thoughts and opinions)**


	3. To Keep or not to Keep

**(A/N: Marta dropped a bombshell on Emil in the last chapter. How will Emil react, will they keep the baby? Let's find out. I can't believe I'm turning a supposed one-shot into a story. The things I do for fans.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia it is owned by NAMCO

* * *

**Emil's pov**

"W-what did you just say Marta?"

"I said I'm Pregnant." Hearing that made me faint. I woke up in Palmacosta inn with an ice pack underneath my head and Raine hunched over me with healing magic.

"He's coming to," I could hear her call out. Colette, Lloyd, Zelos, Sheena, Genis and Marta walked into the room.

"Are you all right Emil?" Lloyd asked.

"I think so," I said sitting up slowly.

"That was quite a state you were in Marta said you seemingly passed out."

"How long of I been out for?"

"Couple of hours," Zelos stated. At least it wasn't days.

"Professor Sage, could Emil and I have some time alone?" Marta asked. _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"I suppose it's all right," _Darn_. As everyone shuffled out Marta sat on the bed next to me.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean, you're pregnant!" I freaked.

"Well, I didn't know if you were coming back or not so…" She said sheepishly

"Even so," I sighed, "You're only Seventeen, we can't take care of a child. We don't even have jobs. How far are you along anyway?"

"Almost the end of the first trimester, why?"

"We can't keep it."

"What, but Emil…"

I shook my head, "I don't know the first thing about being a parent, besides I'm probably not the only one who things this is a bad thing. If the professor finds out…"

"The others aren't going to find out, at least not until we can tell them."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that."

"But why?"

"This isn't a decision we can make on our own. Or at least I don't think you should keep it without my consent, it's half mine after all. Even if it is your fault you're the one who told me not to pull out."

"Thanks for taking a little responsibility," Marta grabbed my hand, "I knew I picked the right person to fall in love with."

* * *

We decided that we would talk to everyone individually one at a time so as not to cause panic. Marta drew up the list of people we needed to tell in this world and I decided to contact Tenebrae. I closed my eyes.

"Tenebrae can you hear me?"

"I can Emil, something wrong?"

"It depends…uh what would you say if I said that Marta was carrying my child?"

"If that were the case I'd congratulate you two on a job well done as a pair of lovers."

"Okay then…Marta's carrying my child." Tenebrae laughed, "Hey what happened to job well done."

"At this age, Lady Marta definitely took advantage of you." He cackled.

"So then you didn't mean what you said earlier."

"I didn't think that was actually the case. I knew Lady Marta had strong feelings for you, but I didn't know it meant this."

"But, but…"

Tenebrae calmed down, "I'm sorry…sorry, terribly sorry. Now then, how dead set is she on keeping it."

"She won't take no for an answer."

"I see, what about yourself?"

"I want to hear everyone's opinions on the situation first and then I'll decide. What's your opinion?"

"Do you want the honest truth?"

"Yes,"

"Very well if you want my honest opinion I think you shouldn't keep it. You both are far too young to have to deal with the responsibilities of being parents."

"I hoped you be on my side, thanks Tenebrae."

"It's no trouble at all, take care."

"Yeah, you too." I walked back into the lobby to meet up with Marta.

"Okay who should we talk to first?"

"Why don't we talk to Raine first, she kind of suspected this."

"Okay,"

We went to Iselia and found Raine at home. Thankfully Genis wasn't. We only wanted to tell one person at a time.

"Emil, Marta good to see you something I can help you with?"

"Sort of," Marta said, "You see…" she explained our conversation to Raine.

"I see, I had hoped you two would have a little more responsibility than that. I can't say I approve of this." _Yes, two people on my side._

"But Professor sage, if I keep it you realize that this child will be the product of both a human and a summon spirit." _Oh no, Marta…you didn't…_

"Emil, you simply must keep it now!" _Darn it. Marta! _Raine continued her Ruin mode rant, "Think of the possibilities the sheer skill the child could inherit, it would be a fine specimen of observation."

"Huh?" _No, Raine what happened to we don't have enough responsibility._

"I extend my congratulations to the both of you." After Raine calmed down and we managed to get out of the house Marta pulled out the list and checked off the box next to Raine's name under the keep column. I borrowed the list and checked off Tenebrae's name under the abort column. Marta scowled I grinned like an idiot and then handed her back the list.

"Typical," she mumbled.

* * *

Regal was next. We went to Altimira to talk to him, thankfully he was currently on lunch break and at our request brought us to a private suite.

"Nice to see you up an about Marta, I heard your suffering from Post-Adventure Syndrome."

"Actually about that…"

"I see," Regal said after hearing the explanation.

"I'm afraid I can't agree on the decision to keep it, you both are far too young to have to burden a child." _That's what Raine said, Marta please don't say something to persuade Regal._

"But aren't there some parents out there shouldering kids with an age difference greater than ours that are abusive? At least Emil and I would be loving parents."

"Hmm, it's true a parents love is the greatest thing of all and it's not like this wasn't a result of two consenting individuals. Hmm…" _Darn it…Marta stop doing that. Do you have a way to turn away everyone's rejection? _"It's true that there's no book on parenting, and given the nature of the two parties I must say you two would be excellent role models despite starting early."

"So then you approve,"

"So long as your relationship stays the way it is, I almost see no problem with it other than age."

"Yipee, thanks Regal." Marta was overjoyed. I was less than thrilled. Marta skipped away.

"Emil a moment," I turned to face Regal.

"Is there a point to telling us about this other than the fact that we're your friends?"

"Well you see, I'm not too sure whether or not we should keep it and so I wanted to hear what everyone else had to say first before I make my decision."

"I see, let me offer you some advice. No matter what anyone else says remember that this decision is ultimately yours and Marta's if you strongly believe this is a bad idea you should tell her that."

"I see, thanks Regal."

"Anytime."

* * *

Marta and I went to see Sheena next and again met with our friend in private.

"Nice to see you guys." She said.

"Thanks it's nice to see you too," Marta said.

"What's so mysterious that it has to be just the three of us."

"Well…"

Sheena was blushing like crazy by the end of the explanation, "I-I can't believe it, that idiot chosen was right after all. Emil how could you?" _What how is it my fault?_

"It's not Emil's fault, I'm the one who didn't bother taking birth control and I'm the one who didn't care about this so…"

Sheena sighed, "So is there something else you wanted other than to almost give me a heart attack?" she asked.

"Well actually we want to know what you and the others think about this." I said.

"To be honest, I can't say I'm totally cool with this," _I sense a but coming, _"But since Marta said this was entirely her whim and it is her body if she wants to keep it who am I to stop her." _Great._

Marta hummed happily to herself as she checked off Sheena's name under the keep column. She looked at the rest of the list.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that out of all our friends I knew Sheena, Regal and Raine would be the most mature, everyone else still acts immature or…"

"We could tell Presea, she acts pretty mature for her age."

"All right then, we'll go see Presea."

* * *

We found Presea doing craftwork for the rebuilding of Ozzette, we spoke to her while she was taking a break. She was surprised to me above everything else so I had some explaining to do. Afterwards Marta told her the news. Presea seemed unable how to respond at first.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how to respond to this. I know a person in my position should be happy for a couple with a baby on the way, but, and I hope I'm not hurting your feelings, even given the fact that I think you two would make excellent parents you two are still far too young to have to shoulder a child." _Good Presea was on my side, there wasn't any way Marta had a way to shake her opinion_.

"But you only look twelve and you're very mature for your age couldn't Emil and I do the same?" _No Marta!_

"It's not the same. Acting older to live one's life and acting older to take care of a child are two different things, I'm sorry, and I know I might be…"

"No it's fine, the whole reason we're asking is because we're at a debate ourselves."

"I see, that makes me feel better, but like I said I really don't think you two are ready just yet to be parents. No hard feelings."

"None at all," I smiled, _at least someone's on my side._

"It's fine Presea, everyone's entitled to their opinion. Let's go Emil."

"Right, coming."

* * *

We took another look at the list.

"Maybe we should talk to Lloyd next." Marta suggested.

"Huh, I was thinking Zelos might be a better course of action."

"No way!" she said, "I am not dealing with him. He'd never let me hear the end of it."

"But he'd most likely be on your side. Isn't that the whole point of this for you?"

"Well if you say so let's go," _that was almost too easy._

It was pretty easy to get to meet with Zelos one on one.

We didn't even have to tell him anything the moment we sat down he said, "Don't tell me let me guess, Marta's pregnant both of you have dissenting opinions on whether or not to keep the child and your going around asking me and the rest of our group what we think am I right?"

"H-how did you…"

"It wasn't hard, I noticed that Marta's been putting on a little weight now and then, combine that with Raine's diagnosis and her love you Emil and bingo!"

"That's a pretty good deduction." Marta said.

"What can I say women are my specialty?"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"If you want my honest opinion…abort the baby." Marta and I were both shocked. "I'm pretty sure you thought that I'd be all for it, patting Emil on the back telling him he did a "good job" and that he'd have to live with his decision, but I'm a little more complex than that. Look if Regal were here I'm sure he'd say that despite your age you'd make great parents, but I don't think that either of you are ready for that kind of responsibility. Take it from a guy who has raise his kid sister almost completely by himself, I don't have as much freedom as I used to, not that it gets me down, but it's taxing on someone as young as myself. You two are going to make great parents, but now is not the time for that. Give it a couple years and try again. You'll do a lot better."

"Zelos…" Marta seemed moved by Zelos' speech, I was just shocked at how in depth his speech was.

"Well what're still waiting around here for I told you my opinion I would hate to think you came to see me last…"

"Uh right, let's go Emil."

As we exited Meltokio Marta checked Zelos' name next to the abort column.

"To be honest, I thought he'd do exactly what he said we thought he would do." I said.

"Me too, which was exactly why I didn't want to go see him."

"He surprised us both it seems."

"That he did Zelos is a bit more three dimensional than people give him credit for it seems."

"Yeah, so who should we go see next?"

"Let's go see Colette,"

"All right I can see your adamant about that, for some reason."

* * *

Unfortuantely Colette, Lloyd and Genis were all together, so we'd kill three birds with one stone. Thankfully we were able to convince them that we could only tell them our secret one at a time. Colette was first.

"I see, are you two happy with the decision?" she asked.

"Well that's kind of why we wanted to talk to everyone one on one." Marta said, "We want to hear everyone's opinions."

"Well…"Colette seemed deep in thought, "Marta if you were me being asked this and I was carrying Lloyd's child what would you say?"

"Me if it were you with Lloyd's, I'd probably be happy for you." She said with a smile.

"Emil?"

"Well knowing Lloyd it wouldn't be an issue, he'd probably stay with you through thick and thin knowing him."

"Well isn't that what the two of you are like. You traveled all over the world together through the good and the bad."

"So you're saying we should keep it?" Marta asked.

"I'm only saying that if you think you can handle it, you guys should keep it." Colette said.

"Thanks Colette,"

"It's no trouble," she smiled.

* * *

We called Genis in next. He let out a huge sigh when we told him.

"What's wrong?"

"Now I understand why Raine was bouncing off the walls earlier. She was putting together all sorts of chemical experiments and reading all sorts of strange books."

"Oh," Maybe we should've told Genis after we told Raine.

"To be honest, I think you two would make fine parents, but I don't think now's the proper time to become ones."

"You're sure you're not just saying that because you want Raine to calm down."

"Believe me if she found out you were aborting the child she'd be more nuts then if you were keeping it, so in actuality this is hard for me to say."

"I see, thanks Genis,"

"Not a problem." Genis exited and Lloyd walked in.

"So what's the big secret?" he asked sitting down.

"Well, you see…" I explained the whole thing from start to finish.

"Uh huh,"

"So that's why we want to know what everyone thinks." I said.

"Well if I'm being honest it really doesn't matter what I say." Lloyd said.

"Why's that?" Marta asked.

"This is a decision you and Emil made together. So no matter what my friends, I, or anyone else says, ultimately the decision is left up to the two of you. It shouldn't matter what we say, if you think that you're not entirely ready then abort if you think you can handle the responsibility then keep it. My opinion shouldn't matter on something as sacred as child birth."

"For someone with bad grades that's pretty insightful," Marta smiled, Lloyd sighed.

"Anyway, even though I'm telling you my opinion shouldn't matter do you still want to hear what I have to say?"

"If you want, there's no obligation if you feel that strongly about what you just said." Marta said.

"I'd like to hear it anyway." I said.

"Well then I guess I'll compromise, what's your opinion Lloyd even though you think it wouldn't matter."

"To be honest, as I'm sure quite a few of my friends have said already, I think you two would make excellent parents and I don't think the age factor quite matters either. Even with that said I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"How come?" Marta asked.

"Well talking from what my dad told me, taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility, it requires a steady supply of food, supplies, and income as well as a decent roof over everyone's heads. I really don't think you guys could care for a child at this rate. I mean, neither of you have jobs right?" he asked.

"That's true," Marta agreed.

"I can understand that you didn't think Emil would ever come back Marta so you decided that having a part of him with you would be the best decision you could make, but being a single parent is a lot harder than it seems at first glance. And from what I've heard a lot of couples who raise children early start off great, but things end in disaster. If you guys decide to keep it I wish you the best of luck, but personally I don't think that's a smart decision."

"Thanks Lloyd, that's really insightful."

"Any time, and know this, no matter what decision you guys make, you have my support." After everyone left Marta took out the list and then tore it half.

"Marta?"

"You heard what Lloyd said, this is our decision, I was stupid to think that I could convince you if everyone we knew said we should keep it." She took my hands in hers, "This is our decision to make on our own. It's something we need to decide."

"Right,"

"To be honest, at this point I'm going to leave the entire thing in your hands."

"Huh? Mine."

"Well, I didn't give you a chance of whether or not you wanted a child so I think it's only fair that you get to make the final decision. Whatever you decide I respect your decision." _So then it's up to me_

**Regal: This is a decision that you and Marta need to make alone**

**Lloyd: No matter what you decide I respect your decision**

"Well," I don't know what to say. Does a decision have to be made now? "Marta how much longer till the second trimester?"

"About three weeks why?"

"Well, it's just I can't decide just yet."

"I understand take all the time you need, but know that you have to say something by the third trimester or we have to keep it." She said.

"I know, and I promise that when I make this decision it'll be one that has a lot of thought behind it. I will make the decision that is right for us."

* * *

**(A/N: What will Emil decide? Should he and Marta keep the baby or should they get an abortion. Share your thoughts and ideas on whether or not he should keep it).**


	4. Taking Responsibility

**(A/N: For those of you who have been saying that Emil isn't the type to kill his own unborn child, I need to set the record straight. First off, if you're a 17 year old being told you're a father your initial reaction is going to be "We can't do this". Second Emil wants to keep the child, but at the same time doesn't want to bring it into a world that it can't be cared for in. Third, Marta sort of took advantage of the whole situation with the conception of the child, can you really say that Emil is completely "okay" with that. I hope that clears up things for the most part.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia © NAMCO

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Wanting a quiet place to think Emil went out to the Fooji Mountains and just sat on the edge of the highest possible cliff and thought.

"What should I do?" he asked looking at the sky. The words of his friends swirled about his head.

**Marta: Whatever you decide I respect your decision**

**Zelos: Raising a child takes a whole lot of responsibility do you want that on you when you're so young**

**Genis: Trust me it'd be a lot harder on Raine if you killed it than if you kept it**

**Regal: I think you two would make excellent parents**

**Presea: You rushed into this far too quickly**

Emil stood up, _I want to keep it, but I just don't see how it'll be possible._ Emil thought of Lloyd's words

**Lloyd: You need a steady supply of food, supplies, and income. Not mention a roof over everyone's heads.**

"Having Trouble?" A voice asked Emil in his head.

"Ratatosk?"

"Bingo, Tenebrae told me about the mess you're in."

"You have something to say on the matter."

"Do you want to hear what I have to say, this is your decision."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Look, Marta's head over heels for you right?"

"Right,"

"And you love her right?"

"Right…" Emil's tone suggested that he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Then here's what you do, try and see if you can get everything together that you need to get together, if you can't then you're not ready."

"That sounds like sound advice."

Ratatosk laughed shortly, please with himself, "Well do your best." _Okay, so all I have to do is find a place to live, get a job and everything should be okay._

**Marta's pov**

I was waiting in Luin for Emil to come back. I sat on the bench thinking about the decision I made. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I wasn't thinking about Emil might feel about it at all._

"Marta there you are," came an ever familiar voice.

"Oh you're back, did you come to a decision?" I asked standing up

"Yes," Emil nodded, "I've decided that I'm going to try and make this work."

"Emil," I was shocked I thought for sure he'd want to get rid of it.

"If we can both get a job and set up a place to live I think we can make this work." Emil seemed confident in those words.

"Come here you," I said happily drawing him in and hugging him tightly, "Thanks Emil."

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Emil and Marta worked hard to try and get everything set up in six month's time. They had three objectives: Emil had to get a job, Marta had to get a job, and they had to find someplace to call their own. For now all they could do was mooch off of the Luin Inn since Emil's Aunt and Uncle ran it.

For a first attempt at a job Emil went to go see Regal, again meeting him on a lunch break.

"So Emil what is it I can help you with today?" he asked as they sat down to eat.

"Well Marta and I have decided to keep the child so were taking the next step."

"And that would be?"

"Well according to what Lloyd told us we need a steady supply of food, supplies, income and a roof over our heads. So I wanted to know if the Lezareno company had any job openings I could possibly apply for."

"I see, to be honest there actually is one opening to which I think you'd be qualified for."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well in order to make our company's products Lezareno requires several objects from specific monsters such as Alarune pollen that we use in some of our perfumes. Unfortunately, how should I put this, our expedition staff is inadequate at meeting its quota on several occasions. For someone who makes pacts with monsters Lezareno could use your help in obtaining the supplies it needs. We don't have many members of the company suited for field work so…"

"Does it pay well?" Emil asked taking a sip of water

Regal laughed and smiled putting his hand under his chin, "I don't think even you could complain about a starting salary of 30,000 Gald a week could you?"

"A week?" Emil squeaked loudly

"What too low?" Regal asked not sure what made Emil outburst like that

"No, it's higher than I expected." Emil said still taken aback to how much Regal was offering. "When do I start?"

"Well after I file the proper paperwork to have the current expedition team moved to another position I could have you started by the end of the month."

"Great, thanks Regal." Emil smiled broadly

Regal chuckled kindly, "It's no trouble, anything for a friend in need."

* * *

Meanwhile Marta had gone seeking a job in Meltokio. Raine was accompanying her in case Marta felt sick all of a sudden.

"You think it's possible Zelos could help with a recommendation?" Marta asked.

"Possibly, should we go see him?" Raine asked, helping Marta up the stairs to the grounds in front of the castle.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Marta said not too sure she was making a smart decision. Raine knocked on the door and Zelos' butler entered. Raine gave him there names.

"Master Zelos, there's a miss Raine Sage and a Marta Lualdi here to see you."

"Coming!" Zelos' voice could barely be heard upstairs.

"You may come in," the butler gestured the two women inside. Zelos' footsteps were heard running across the upstairs balcony as he leapt onto the stair banister and front flipped off of it landing safely on the couch.

"You sure love dramatic entrances," Marta sighed

"Miss Raine and Lady Marta, to what have you come to see me today for?" Zelos asked.

"Marta and Emil have decided to keep their child, so Marta was wondering if you knew of any jobs that might be open, that you think she could be qualified for, here in Meltokio."

Zelos leaned forward onto the table, putting his elbows on the surface and his chin on the backs of his hands, "Hmm," he pondered, "Well you know the royal medical staff is looking for a nurse, Marta's healing artes might earn her a good position there."

"Can you really get Marta something that high up?"

"You forget the king still owes us for rescuing Princess Hilda two years ago."

"Oh he does, I thought for certain you would've looked for some personal satisfaction in these past two years."

"Ouch that hurts Raine," Zelos whined rubbing the back of his hand against his wrist. Marta laughed, "Anyway like I was saying he still owes me, once he sees what little lady Marta can do she'll be on the staff no problem."

"What's the pay like?" Marta asked.

"I could be off by a bit but I think the starting salary is about 120 biweekly,"

"That low," _Gee thanks Zelos, I'm not working in aristocracy for that crappy kind of pay,_ Marta said to herself.

"Thousand," he added.

"What?" Marta piped up

"120,000 Marta dear," Zelos said sternly.

"One hundred and twenty Th-thousand," Marta's hands were shaking with nervousness, 120,000 every two weeks just to heal sick and injured aristocratic people. "Oh thank you Zelos," Marta leapt across the table, tackling Zelos and rocking the couch off of its front legs a bit.

"When does she start?" Raine asked.

"Well I wouldn't want Marta to start while she's on maternity leave,"

"It doesn't matter with that kind of money I could afford a nanny while I'm at work." Marta smiled completely smitten with the idea.

After thanking Zelos for his help, Marta and Raine headed back to Luin together.

"Thanks for coming with me today Raine," Marta said to the half-elven teacher, "120,000 gald," Marta said drifting off to la la land.

* * *

When the two women made it back to Luin they heard that Emil was down by Lake Sinoa. When they found him he seemed to be up to something. He was crouched down low by the lake peering into the water.

"Almost got it," Emil said to himself peering into the water. As a remora swam by Emil shoved his hand into the water, "Got you!" he shouted ripping it out of the lake. "Let's see," he said holding the remora up by the tail with one hand and reading a field guide in the other, "According to this the gland I need is on the Remora's underside. Emil took out a cloth and swabbed the Remora's stomach and then put it back in the water. Then he squeezed the liquid on the cloth into a jar.

"What are you doing Emil?" Marta asked him approaching his location.

"Oh hey Marta, I'm just doing prep work for the job I got,"

"Really what're doing?"

"I have to gather materials from monsters that the Lezareno Company uses to make their products. It pays 30,000 a week. I start next week, but I need to make sure I'm cut out for the job first so I'm doing a field test that Regal set up for me. I'm almost done, I just need a Grizzly's toe nail and I'm all done." Emil seemed to be enjoying his job to be. "How'd your job hunt go?"

"After the baby's born and I'm off maternity leave I can start working at the Meltokio Royal Nurses Burearu it pays 120,000 every two weeks."

"Awww, that's no fair" Emil moaned.

"What?" Marta asked.

"You're making more than me, isn't the father technically supposed to make more."

"Hey," Marta laughed splashing Emil.

Emil laughed, "I'm gonna get you for that." Emil said packing his stuff.

"You'll have to catch me first," Marta laughed running away from him.

Raine looked at the two of them, _They'll make wonderful parents, I know they will_. She smiled.

* * *

After about two weeks of working for Lezareno Emil took the money had and went to see Dirk, Lloyd accompanied him.

"Thanks for the help Lloyd," Emil told his friend, "I don't think Marta and I would've found a place that was for sale cheaper than 40,000."

"Hey it's no trouble at all. Friends help friends right."

"Right,"

"By the way have you guys decided on a name yet?" Lloyd asked.

"Well if it's a boy we're definitely naming it Aster." Emil said with conviction.

"What about a girl?"

"Well we have a few. Marta's partial on Athena, I had Isabella in mind, we also thought we might do the nice thing and name our daughter after Raine's Mom or Presea's sister."

"C-could I throw a name onto that pile of names for a girl?" Lloyd asked a lump forming in his throat.

"Sure,"

"Anna,"

"Why Anna?" Emil asked, tilting his head.

"I…it was my Mom's name, the one who's grave is at my house."

"Dirk's wife?"

"Actually Emil, there's something I need to tell you, I don't know if the others would appreciate me telling you this but…" Lloyd looked around to make sure that no one else was in the general vicinity of the area of the forest they were in.

"What is it?"

"Dirk's not my real dad."

"I kind of already knew that," Emil said with a sweat drop.

"I want…I want to tell you about my father, the kind of person he was. I think it's only fair since I already told you about my Mom."

"Oh sure,"

"My dad, his name was Kratos Aurion he was a member of Cruxis. Like Yuan, who you met at the world tree he helped us a lot on our journey like an man behind enemy lines. He was a great guy." Lloyd's expression changed to depression, "I really wish he had stuck around though. I don't know why he had to go with Derris Kharlan."

"Kratos Aurion," _Where have I heard that name before?_ Emil asked himself.

"Anyway," Lloyd said returning to his cheerful mood, "We should continue our march, you want that house built before your next assignment right?"

"Right," Emil nodded. _Kratos Aurion I know I've heard that name before, but when…_

**Kratos: I am Kratos Aurion I travel with Derris-Kharlan into the depths**

**Kratos: I hear you and Lloyd are travelling together**

**Kratos: Please look after Lloyd and all of his friends**

_So that's when, no I get it, but why wouldn't a father want his son to know where he is that's cruel. Why would Kratos abandon his only son?_ _I know I made a promise, but maybe I should tell him._

Still debating on whether or not to tell Lloyd about Kratos, Emil followed his friend to Dirk's house. Upon paying the dwarf 40,000 Gald Emil, Lloyd and Dirk set off for the plot of land that Emil had hand picked out himself. It was halfway between Meltokio and Altimira, it was on flat ground surrounded by mountains on two sides, a lake to the north and the path that later split to go to either city to the south. Emil, Dirk and Lloyd piled out of the caravan.

"Well let's get it started. If we want to get finished before the end of the day we'll have to get to work with no breaks in between. You boys ready."

"Uh huh," Emil nodded.

"Of course," Lloyd smiled with eagerness and a nod

"Okay then, let's get it going."

While, Lloyd and Emil helped Dirk put the house together, Marta went shopping with Sheena and Raine to get things that would be needed for both the house. They were going to use half the money out of the 20,000 Emil left them for all the supplies they could get so that they had something to live off of until Emil's next pay day.

Both groups toiled day in and out, working hard to make sure everything was ready before Sun down. Marta, Sheena and Raine constantly examined items on Marta's list that she said would be essential for the household and the child as well as getting a few things that Raine or Sheena suggested. Sometimes they would take a breather when Marta would have sudden headaches or such. Being in her second trimester already she was starting to feel the effects. They took a break for lunch to which Marta ate 2 full course meals, much to Raine and Sheena's amazement.

At the same time Emil, Lloyd and Dirk were hard at work with building the house indicated on the blueprints. They managed to get ahead of schedule later in the day so they all sat on a rock eating subway sandwiches. Everyone was enjoying his or her day as it was filled with laughter, adventure and joy. After the shopping was finished Marta, Sheena and Raine rented out a caravan to where Marta said Emil was setting up the house. The girls managed to stay under budget by about 1,000 Gald.

**Emil's pov**

"Phew," Dirk wiped his brow as he removed his hard hat. I looked at my house admiring the way it looked. It was a small three story stone cottage. The ground floor was a large lobby type area with a patio in the back complete with a Jacuzzi, the kitchen also on the same floor as well as a bathroom. The second floor was Marta's and my bedroom and the baby's as well as two bathrooms and the third floor had a guest bedroom, a study and, of course, a bathroom. Only the bathrooms on the second floors had showers. The laundry room was in the basement and there was even enough room on the ground floor for a fire place. There were windows in all the bedrooms and the door to the house stood so tall that even a monster twice the size of me could fit through it.

"Now _that _is a house," Lloyd exclaimed admiring the work we put into everything.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the girls to get back and we can start moving everything in," I smiled.

"Hey!" I heard Marta call out as we heard the wheels of a caravan turn.

"You guys built _that_!" Sheena gaped at the house.

"Pretty impressive huh," Lloyd was really pleased with the work we had put into this.

"It's huge," Sheena squealed.

"Do you men still have enough strength to help move everything inside?" Raine asked.

"I think so," I said, truth was though I was pretty worn out.

"Well we brought help anyway just in case," Marta smiled. I watched as Presea and Colette got out of the caravan "Presea and Colette said they'd help with the moving in, so you guys can take a break."

"I should still help them, they need to know where everything goes right?" I asked.

"Leave that to me," Dirk said, "I still have the blueprints, you spend time with Marta you've done enough for one day Emil."

"Th-thank you sir," I said. Marta and I found a quiet place to sit.

* * *

"Hey Emil I was thinking," Marta said as we sat down.

"What about?"

"Well we're bringing a child into this world, but we still need to get married."

"Oh yeah," I said forgetting about that important part.

"Don't worry about it I thought you might've forgotten so while you were out working Raine and I were working on wedding plans."

"You really do think of everything," I said shuffling closer to Marta and putting my arm around her.

"I'm glad you decided to keep the child." Marta said leaning against me.

"Hey we're in this together," I told her.

"Yeah together."

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The wedding came and went with no problems and getting to and from his job proved to be no problem for Emil especially since Yuan agreed to let him have a Rhieard. Weeks turned to months and soon Marta was in her third trimester. After work Emil rented a caravan and had Marta transferred to a hospital in Altimira and, with Regal's help, set up a small area in the company so that he could stay in Altimira at all times except while working. While they were away Lloyd and Colette promised to look after their house for them every couple of days and Emil would check up on it, if he was nearby while working.

After about a month into Marta's third trimester Emil got a raise, his salary now 50,000 a week. He and Marta really were making good money. Everything was going pretty smoothly. After finishing work for the day Emil went to go see Marta.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Mmm, pretty good, how was work."

"Eh," Emil shrugged, "Pretty much the same."

"You know it's funny, when you first heard the news you were all shaken up, but now look how far along we are. You have a steady job, I have one to look forward too. Lloyd and Colette promised to look after our kid free of charge while we're at work."

"Yeah, everything's working out." Emil smiled brightly. Marta smiled too. Suddenly Marta hunched forward in pain. "Marta, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I think…I think it's time Emil. I think the baby's here."

"What are you serious? It's about a month early isn't it."

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Marta cringed.

"I'll get the nurse." While Marta went into labor, Emil went to alert Regal who then went and used Emil's Rheiard to let everyone else know. Emil paced the floor nervously. Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax everything's going to be fine." Lloyd reassured. It was a good half-hour before the nurse poked her head into the waiting room. "Mr. Castagnier you can come in now." Emil went inside to see Marta holding not one, but two kids. Emil fell backwards losing consciousness. Lloyd and Zelos caught him. Sheena smacked him awake. Emil groaned from the pain, but realized this wasn't the time to be unconscious. Marta smiled as Emil sat down next to her.

"What are they?"

"They're both boys." Marta smiled. Emil flinched this was the one scenario to which he was not prepared for. Twin boys, they had only thought of one boy name, Aster and naming the other child Richter just didn't seem right in his mind when said person was still alive in the Ginnungigap.

"So what are you going to name them?" Zelos asked.

"Well we were hoping we didn't have to have two sons," Marta said with a sweat drop.

"Well you do now, so what're going to do?" Genis asked.

"Well we were already planning one Aster," Emil said, "As for the other…" Emil suddenly thought back to his conversation with Lloyd the other day, "I think we'll call him Kratos." No sooner had those words left Emil said that Lloyd was surrounded by Sheena, Raine, Genis, Zelos, Regal and Presea all giving him the evil eye.

"Ummm, I'm going to go now," Lloyd said pointing a thumb over his shoulder as he ran out of the room followed by his friends.

"No one's supposed to know about that!" Emil, Marta and Colette could hear Sheena shouting out in the hall. Emil and Marta giggled happily.

**(A/N: Okay, I'm satisfied with this. Unless requested by the fans I don't plan on having Emil and Marta raise their kids, I think they've done enough. Yes I know I didn't have Emil tell Lloyd about Kratos, I think it's best he didn't. We don't need the main hero having an Emo Episode. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if I was skimpy about the whole wedding scene, but do we really need one? Besides it's after 9:00pm here and I haven't eaten since lunch. Review please).**


End file.
